EMPeach
|rarity/GW2 = N/A |flavor text/GW2 = More than just a robotic peach with a cute name, the EMPeach has been specially designed to stun Zombies, and especially Z-Mechs! |- |image/BfN = EMPeachBfN.png |damage/BfN = Stunning |cooldown/BfN = 20 sec. |ability for/BfN = |flavor text/BfN = Shoots an E.M.Peach that stuns enemies and depletes Z-Mech fuel. }} EMPeach (stylized as "E.M.Peach" in Battle for Neighborville) is the first ability for the Citron in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. It stuns all zombies in a medium area, preventing them from using their abilities. It deals 10 damage on impact, and 5 damage for over 2-5 seconds afterwards. When used on Z-Mechs, their abilities will be disabled for longer, and they take up to 60 damage. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2 with a similar name and appearance. Its ability to stun zombies is based on the original plant's ability to stun mechanical zombies, it being able to stun Z-Mechs longer further references this ability. It being an ability for the Citron is a nod to how they are both based on plants introduced in Far Future. Stickerbook description ''Garden Warfare 2'' More than just a robotic peach with a cute name, the EMPeach has been specially designed to stun Zombies, and especially Z-Mechs! ''Battle for Neighborville'' Shoots an E.M.Peach that stuns enemies and depletes Z-Mech fuel. Strategies With The EMPeach works like the Engineer's Sonic Grenade. It takes time to start, but unlike the Sonic Grenade, it deals damage to zombies hit by it as well as stunning them. Keep in mind that the stun effect from EMPeach can stop a zombie from using any ability and also heavily reduce their movement. This means that the hard-to-hit zombies such as Imp can easily be shut down due to its reliance on moving a lot and using its abilities. EMPeach can also cancel certain abilities such as the Turbo Twister, meaning that Citron can effectively prevent a rushing Super Brainz from quickly vanquishing him by stunning him. Also, if you run out of ammo or overheat, this can be used as a last-ditch effort to vanquish your enemy. Against This ability is more dangerous than it looks, as the stun effect and damage can allow Citron to deal mass amounts of damage, vanquishing the player. This is especially true for Frozen Citron, as the stun effect lasts long enough for him to freeze the player, spelling doom for them. The best way to counter this ability is to be unpredictable so that the EMPeach will miss its target. Engineers and Scientists can use their Jackhammer or Warp to avoid the EMPeach and punish the Citron for the brief period he is unable to fire after the ability. However, do note that if the EMPeach hits as a result of the player being too slow or dodging the wrong way, the ability will be canceled, wasting a use of the ability. Super Brainz should attempt to zone the Citron out with the beam instead of approaching, as the EMPeach can stop him right in his tracks, allowing Citron to pile on heavy amounts of damage with a point-blank attack. If the player can successfully bait out the EMPeach, using the Heroic Kick to quickly cover the distance between the player and the Citron followed by the Turbo Twister to quickly shred through the Peel Shield if applicable and the Citron's health can net the player a quick vanquish. Imps are especially susceptible in both modes, as the stun effect takes away the Imp's strength of high movement speed, while the Z-Mech is crippled by the effect for much longer. As the Imp, only attack Citrons if you have your Gravity Grenade ready, which disables the usage of the EMPeach as well as allows the player to easily circle the Citron, most likely netting a vanquish. In the Z-Mech, try and stay out of range of the EMPeach at all costs, shooting at the Citron from far away. Version History ''Garden Warfare 2'' May 2018 Patch * ''Battle for Neighborville'' October 2019 Patch * from 18 m/s to 55 m/s * * Gallery EMPeachIconGW2.jpg|Icon Empeach GW2.png|Old icon, as seen in the demo. EMPeach_Explosion.png|EMPeach's explosion Peach Of M.jpg|Frozen Citron using EMPeach on Mech Gargantuar ZMechStunned.PNG|A Z-Mech stunned by EMPeach Trivia *Its name and ability is a reference to E.M.Peach from Plants vs. Zombies 2, though it omits the periods. **However, it can also stun non-mechanical zombies, while E.M.Peach is only able to stun mechanical zombies. *If the player stuns 50 Z-Mechs with it, they will earn the Just Peachy! achievement. *Despite the fact that it is supposed to stun robot zombies longer than regular zombies (such as the Z-Mech) because it is based off an electronic-disabling EMP, it still stuns Build-a-Bots, Mech Gargantuar, Defender Bot, Robo-Zombie, and Future Imp for the same amount of time as normal zombies. See also *Goop *Sonic Grenade *Just Peachy! Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities Category:Abilities Category:Citron abilities Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Explosive plants